


Questione di affinità

by Geilie



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Hercules (1997), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sword in the Stone (1963), The Lion King (1994), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Relationships, F/M, Humor, Villains
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ursula inarcò un sopracciglio e Ade lo interpretò come un’occhiata interrogativa. «Oh, non mi aspetto che tu capisca, sei un polpo!»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questione di affinità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night organizzata per festeggiare il compleanno di [Moon Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335) e l'anniversario EFPiano di [Maiwe](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=226162). Pacchetto di [Moon Lady](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335).
> 
> _PACCHETTO CROISSANT + PIÙ CHE DIMINUITO_   
> _Fandom: Disney & Co._   
> _Personaggi: Ade/Malefica + cattivi Disney misti_   
> _Prompt: "Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: What! You too? I thought I was the only one." - C. S. Lewis_   
> _Parole: 400 (Word)_

**Questione di affinità**  
   
«È una questione di  _affinità col fuoco_ , prima di tutto» chiarì Ade. Ursula inarcò un sopracciglio e Ade lo interpretò come un’occhiata interrogativa. «Oh, non mi aspetto che tu capisca, sei un polpo!»  
« _Piovra_ , zucchero,  _piovra_. E capisco benissimo, ma non credi che il nostro taglio di capelli ci renda altrettanto compatibili, in tal caso? Forse perfino di più!» esclamò la strega, esplodendo in una delle sue risate profonde come le fosse oceaniche da cui era strisciata fuori.  
Ade prese a massaggiarsi la tempia con le dita - il suo più comune segno rivelatore di stress, una vecchia abitudine risalente ai tempi in cui Zeus aveva cominciato a recitare l’intera “Trotta trotta centaurino” a suon di tuoni per, stando a lui, “affinare il proprio controllo”. Quand’era ubriaco lo faceva ancora, ogni tanto, ma di solito Era lo gettava di peso dalla cima dell’Olimpo, in quei casi, e il baccano cessava istantaneamente.  
«Spiacente, dolcezza. Ma ti posso passare il numero dell’Idra, se vuoi: tra tutte quelle teste e tutti i tuoi tentacoli sono certo che trovereste dei punti d’incontro» sibilò, e le fiamme dei suoi capelli bruciarono con un pizzico d’intensità in più.  
«Ohohohohoh, che sciocchino!» intervenne Magò. «È  _ovvio_  che la più compatibile qui sono io. Con tutti voi!» disse, e per provare di aver ragione si trasformò in una leonessa rosa che andò subito a fare le fusa a Scar, il quale la degnò appena di un’occhiata e continuò a ispezionarsi un artiglio con aria annoiata.  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, mia cara, ma non dimentichiamo che io sono un dio, ho degli standard piuttosto elevati, e Malefica è una vera signora. Tutta un’altra categoria - senza offesa, Magò» si scusò con la Maga, che si accontentò di scuotere la criniera e di acciambellarsi accanto a Scar.  
«E poi siamo entrambi fan del nero - i colori scuri, quelle cose lì. E non veniamo mai invitati alle feste di battesimo!» aggiunse, procurandosi un “Ma che tragedia…” impregnato di sarcasmo da Scar.  
Quando Ade, qualche minuto più tardi, se ne andò per passare a prendere Malefica e portarla a fare un tour del suo regno, Crudelia e Ursula non persero un attimo e le scommesse fioccarono subito:  
«Secondo me durano una settimana, massimo due, e poi BUM!»  
«Io dico anche meno…»  
«Per me non reggeranno più di un giorno.»  
   
Alla fine si rivelò esatta la predizione di Merlino: quattro ore e ventisette.


End file.
